Nextgensmarriagelaw
by Rosebudinthelunalight.2722
Summary: When the british wizarding population has reached an all time low a marriage law has been reinstated to the next genaration.
1. One

(This will be mainly backed around James and Belle but will have snippets of other characters)

1:

As Rose ran through the wall between platforms 9 and 10, she had a rush of exitement through her. Almost as soon as she enterd platform 9 3/4, she was caught by her beast girl friend, Roe-lyn, better known as Roe. Squeeling as they hugged each other, they acted like they hadent seen each other for years when they had actually seen each other a week and a half ago.

"I missed you!" They both said together and burst into laughter.

"Come on, the rest of your family are this way, Scorp too." Roe said as she lead the way. She weeved through the crowds of people to the Wotters and the Malfoys, Davies too.

"Hello Rose dear." Greeted Astoria Malfoy as Rose hugged Scorpius.

"Hello Mrs Malfoy, Mr Malfoy." Replyed Rose.

Draco nodded in acknowledgment and Astoria beemed. As there was greetings passed around Rose saw Albus and smiled at one of her best friends.

"Oh come on Belle, the sooner you get to the train and say good bye to mum you can get back to your book." Rose heard Roe say.

"Your going to make me stand around with your friends aren't you?" Said Belle quietly.

"No, why would you think that?!"

"Usually you would link arms with me and then you won't let me go."

"Well I haven't linked arms with you so you should be fine."

"Well, bye mum!" Belle yelled with a hug for her mum as she yanked her trunck with force onto the train and levitated her cat and basket into the nearest empty carriage. James gave her a questioning look then looked to Roe.

"She's shy." Roe replyed simply.

After goodbyes, trunks, pets and peoples loaded onto the train, the journey started with a puff of smoke. Bell, Roe, Rose, Albus, Scorpius and James shared a carriage. The girls were all reading books and the boys were playing exploding snap.

After getting into their robes and packing away their belongings the train pulled up to hogsmead station and they all went and sheared a thestral drawn carriage and chatted as they headed to the castle. Scorpius and Rose walked hand in hand, Roe and Albus linked arms and Belle listens as James talked quiddich, something she was interested in but too shy to try out for.

They went to their respective tables and the sorting began. Whilst Albus and Scorpius predicted where the kids would be placed, James dozed off and the girls gossiped quietly. When the food came Rose acted as if she hadent eaten in weeks, Roe made herself a salad and ate her veggies happily. Dessert was lovely as usual and Scorpius scoffed down loads. When all the food was finished the announcements started.

"Welcome back students, the forbidden forest is forbidden, the list of rules and forbidden items are on Mr Filches office door. Please may all the 5th, 6th and 7th years stay behind."

As the other years were asscorted away by house heads, a mermmer of chatter erupted around the hall. When the heads of house returned, Mc-Gonnagal spoke.

"The wizarding worlds population has declined by 54% since the last wizarding war. The population was not declined like this because of the battle but the murders, broken hearts and depression that lead to other things had done this over the years. By order of the ministry anyone between the ages of 16-38 who are not already married is to have a sole mate chosen for them via sorting hat or a spell developed for this and are to be married by the end of next month and to be pregnant in the next 3 months. There is no Devorce allowed and if you cheat you will be in emmence pain until it wears off and you will have your wand snapped and you will be removed from the magic world with no memory of it. You will be sorted to your sole mate, girls, and you will have assigned chambers with your sole mate who will technically be your fiancé. It will be quicker for us all to just get the sorting over with so we can all go to bed even if you testify there is nothing you could do to stop this." There was silence echoing across the hall, everyone shocked and saddened by this. Some would have to split with their boyfriends and girlfriends in this room tonight.

The sorting hat and stool was set out and female names in alphabetical order came one by one. Some looked happy, others sad or angry and a few didn't know how to react.

"Davies, Belle!" Was called and she felt like she had nothing to loose. She had no person she was in love with and no person she hated, she kept to herself and had no reason for people to dislike her.

After a few moments much to her supprise it shouted:

"Potter, James!" She got off the stool and walked over to the door that they needed to go through and waited for James. He held out his arm and she linked it with is she felt a tingle go through her and it felt right a faint blush went over both their cheeks.

Roe was called up shortly after her sister and to everyone's relief she got Albus. Belle and James both heard this as they went through the door and they smiled at each other at this revelation.

After some time Rose was called up and a moment after the hat was placed on her head,

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" Was called much to their delight.

——

"Now here is the rule booklet, there is your chamber directions. When you partake in sertain ,ahem, activities, contriseption of any kind of contriseption is banned but your bond will stop it from working. Your bond is able to let you speak to each other though your minds. Now have a nice night, classes in the morning as usual." Explained the muggle studdies teacher.

"Oh this is a great spot for our chamber, its hidden behind a tappestry which had a window with a great view and a stair case." Noticed James out loud.

"There's a nice nook to read in and do homework in. I've used it a few times myself. I'm sure you'll like it Belle."

"It sounds lovely James. What's the view like?" Asked Belle quietly.

"It overlooks the quiddich pitch, the lake and part of the courtyard. You can also see part of hogsmead." He replied.

At some point during the walk they slipped their hands together and they both felt a tingle in their hands. The good kind of tingle not the uncomfortable one that seems wrong.

"This feels right. Every time we've touched I've got a nice tingle." Said Belle. James agreed with her. He made a mental note to ask Roe if she was always this straight forward. On the plus side, he thaught, our relationship will develop quickly.

"Thank you Belle."

"For what? I haven't done anything."

"You'll be my wife and will have my children. What's not to be thankful for?" Belle smiled at him and he felt instantly happy.

"Dose the wedding have to be big?" She asked shyly.

"No, of course not. But the party will be. No one can stop that if you tried. My family is huge as you know so that means the party will be." James told.

"I don't mind the party. But I just don't like all eyes on me that much. Except when I preform. Then I'm fine." James notices as she talks about preforming, she eyes light up. Then he notices how pretty here eyes are: a unique aqua blue colour.

"Your Ok with cats aren't you? I have one. She's very friendly and I love her to bits. I hope you will too." She says innocently. He smiles at her and nods as they walk up to their chamber entrance. Belle puts in the key and they enter.

At the bottom there is the nook with the window that James had talked about and the spiral staircase. They headed up the stairs and opened the door to reveal a nice dark mahogany room with red and blue things in it. The living room was the first thing that met you. It was spacious and had comfortable looking sofas and two dark red arm chairs. A large fire place sat infront of the sofas and a soft, large dark blue and dark red rug sat infront of the fireplace. There was a bathroom with a shower, bath, toilet and sink and was rather luxurious in a way. The bedroom was large and spacious with a big spring bed, a door to the bathroom and a black vanity. There was a small table and some bookshelfs.

"This is nice." Said Belle.

"Is it just me or dose it seem like they made things big for the intent to, erm, have sex?" Observed James.

"Didn't realise that they were so desperate to increase the population, but yeah it seems that." Replyed Belle. She yauned and told James that she was going to bed and he went with her.

When she started getting undressing infront of him, She seemed unfazed and when she was only in her bra and pants, James realised how beautiful her body was. It was a added bonus in his opinion. She had big hips, a small waist with a toned belly and a big arse. Basically an hourglass. She had large breasts and had grown to be about up to James' chest. She had long wavy, firery hair that was down to her mid butt, a bit like Roe's but red he thaught but that quickly left his head. _If she is getting undressed then I may as well do the same. _Bell pulled on some night shorts and a light, white tank top. When she turned around she saw James getting into some lounge pants. He had braud muscular shoulders and arms. Belle thaught that he looked rather muscular and he had chizled abs and muscular chest as well as legs.

They got into bed and Belle did her usual of curling up and snuggling into the blanket.

"Can we have the wedding of the second of next month. I like even numbers and the second seems like it's you and me." Asked Belle.

"Sure we can. A small wedding, standered Watter wedding party on the second of October. Sounds good." He said and smiled at her.

"How do you make things so not awkward Belle?"

"I make the best of the situation. I'm sure I'll be very happy with you and really, we will have to do stuff once a week, get married and have children in a short span of time. And honestly, I skipped most of the awkward term years because I didn't speek to many people so I don't have the social skills to make things awkward, if you know what I mean." Said Belle truthfully.

"Should we read the rule book together tomorrow? In the evening?" Suggested Belle.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Sure of course we can. On Wednesday there are quiddich trials and I need to give an opinion. I also have athletics after school on Thursday and sometimes Tuesday. Quiddich is on three times a week but never on a Friday. Do you have any after school clubs tomorrow, B?" Replyed James.

"Yeah I have extra credit dance classes ecsept on Friday and usually weekends after school and singing,which is on Wednesdays and Sundays. Gymnastics is on Tuesday and Thursday." Answered Belle.

They chatted and got to know each other until they fell into a peaceful sleep with James' arms wrapped around Belle protectively.

Albus and Roe:

When the new marriage law was announced Roe and Albus' eyes flew to meet eachothers. They were both filled with sadness and anger but a glimmer of hope. Roe sighed and looked away. She didn't want to loose him but it seemed she had very little voice in the matter.

She heared the A's called up, no one had got Albus. B's: more success. C's were calls out and she had hope bubbling inside of her when no one was matched with Al. She realised that Belle would be called first.

"Davies, Belle!" Called Mc Gonnigal. After a few moments,

"Potter,James!" Was yelled. Belle and James?! No! Well that will develop quickly with Belles straight forward social skills.

"Davies, Roe-Lyn!" She speedwalked up to the stool and hat.

_I saw into your head whilst sorting you both and I saw you and Albus together. I can tell you love him very much, sooo..._

_Potter, Albus! _Shouted the hat. They ran to meet each other at the side door to collect the rule book and keys. The same things were explained to the As their siblings. They strode out of the room that seemed to be drowning in aqwardness.

"Simple wedding, Watter party." They said together as they walked out. When they got to the room Roe turned the key and they stepped in. It was light brown wood, yellow and dark blue. (It looked like Belle and James' place minus the separate staircase up to the room and the little nook.)

"I wonder if our parents know about this law thing. My dads going to be fuming about it, especially since Lily is stuck in it. Oh merlin, Lily. I wonder who she's got." Said Albus. He had a concerned look in his face.

"I wonder what my other sisters got. I feel for the person who got Lilith. But Zoe-Marie isn't very cooperative so if I get a howler tomorrow it's probably from her because she come to me to vent." Smirks Roe.

They read the rule book which had the no contriseplives of any kind rule, sex at least once a week, be married by October 31st and be pregnant by November 30th at the latest, among other rules.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Belle and J will be kissing tomorrow, would you?" Jokes Albus.

"Looks like I'll be a very committed singer soon."

Comments Roe.

"Why?"

"Because I won't be allowed to do gymnastics, I'd be to tired to do dance, athletics would be dangerous, so...yeah."

"Now this law is making me feel bad." Complained Albus.

Roe shrugged it off and they read the rule book. At least three kids oh well her work was cut out for her.

Scorpius and Roses night was simular as they snuggled up together as they slept peacefully.

——————

When Harry found out that that pathetic law was passed he ran to Ron's office in the department of sports regulation. He didn't even nock but slammed the door open to find Ron finishing his paper work. Ron's head snapped up at the sound of his door slamming against the wall.

"It was passed." His voice drowned by anger.

"But the kids..." Whispers Ron.

"They don't give a damn about who there affecting, because they know they wouldn't give up their magic, so they have no other option. Rosie and Scorpius and Roe and Al might get split up, Lily and Hugo and James won't get to choose who they want to love and it's all because the ministry is scared of the British wizarding population being wiped out." Scowled Harry.

"Let's face it mate, those two pairs are meant for each other so they won't get split up and the spell is supposed to what? Give them their sole mate, so what have they to loose?" Asked Ron trying to sound reassuring.

"Their happiness. Their free choose. So quite a lot when you add it up." Said Harry coldly.

"How about we get mionie and go to yours and explain it to them before the letter comes. It might tell us who they will be marrying." Suggests Ron.

"Fine." Huffs Harry and they go off to Hermionies office.

"No of course they haven't. You're lying to me. They said they're tell me as soon as it was passed." Said Hermione in disbelief.

"It passed yesterday, they will be told and find out their matches soon."

"I feel the need to tell Pearl. All of her daughters are involved in this." Says Hermione. (Pearl is Roe and Belles mum.) She sends a patronus to her close friend and then they apparated to the Potter House.

"Hi love, wait what are Ron and 'Mionie here?"

"A new law was passed half an hour ago love."

Started Harry.

"Wait you didn't tell her about the basic consept of it?" Asked Hermionie.

Ignoring her, Harry carried on.

"It involves a marriage law. 16-38 year olds who aren't married are put with their sole mates via the sorting hat or a spell. If they refuse they have their wands snapped and their banished from the magic world without a single memory of it ever happening. all of our kids are being sucked into this. We should be getting a letter of information and who our kids are marrying and the dates we can meet them and iron their plans out. I wish I could help them all but I'm powerless against it no matter my status." Harry told Ginny who looked positively horrified.

"That's barbaric! There only teens! They barely know the world, finished school!" Ranted Ginny.

After her rant, Pearl Davies apparated into the Potters kitchen.

"Is it true?" She asks worriedly.

"Unfortunately yes. All of our children are involved in this, well except Teddy and Vic." Replyed Harry.

"Tea anyone?" Asked Ginny.

———

5 minutes later

A few owls flew in, 3 to Ginny and Harry, 4 to Pearl and 2 Hermione and Ron. They unwillingly took the letters.

Pearl started on her pile and picked one at random. It was Lilths.

Dear Mrs Pearl Davies,

We bring you this letter to inform you that there is a new marriage law. It applies to everyone from the ages of 16-38 or anyone who is turning 16 this year, who is not married. If they do not comply then their wands will be snapped and they will be banished from the wizarding world without a trace of memory or any of it ever happening. They have a rule booklet worth of rules to comply to, which is included, but thease are the ones that stand out the most:

\- no cheating, the cheater will be in an a lot of pain then they will be banished.

\- sexual intercorse once a week. (contriseption will not work because of the sole bond).

\- married by October 31st.

\- pregnant by November 30th.

Their will be an allowance for you and your children to meet up with your children and their partner and an open day along with Quiddich matches to watch at school played by the children. It will be the second week of term on the Friday (open day) and the weekend will be allowed to spend the weekend getting to know their new family members. We recommend that this is planned in advance so you know where to meet.

Your daughters match is Craig Flint.

Kind regards, The Ministry of Magic.

After reading this Pearl Said

"But I don't think she'll take kindly to this. Ah. Dear. Oh well."

Ron and Hermione started reading their kids letters. Ron turned redder with each word he read.

"THANK MERLIN SHE HAS SCORPIUS THATS ONE GOOD THING FOR HER!" Shouts Ron.

"Awwww." Coos Pearl.

"Oh and Hugo has Fern Finnigan. Seamus' daughter I think. She looked petrified of her dad on child to work day." Says Hermione.

"Lily has a boy called Ben Cooper. Who's he?"

Asked Harry.

"He's a friend of Hugo's he's really nice and humble, Hufflepuff too. I get abused but brushed it off vibes from him." Says Ron.

"He's not lanky or anything rather strong and loyal." Defends Ron.

"Zoe-Marie got Tommy Jordan. Was his dad in your year Ginny?"

"No but he's an ex."

"Ah."

"Roe-Lyn got ... awww yay. And Belle got... Oh really, well then. That will be the most in unawkward relationship ever. You can finish yours Gin."

Harry and Ginny took a letter each and read the bottom part and Ginnys eyes lit up. Harry looked up in shock but smiled and then swapped with Ginny.

Then Ginny threw herself at Pearl for a hug.

"Two of them! Roe and Al! Belle and James!"

At that Hermione started laughing then joined the group hug because she was lonely then declared:

"To Ari's!" Then apparated them to Malfoy manner.


	2. Chaptertwo

A/N: Hi there, just saying I don't know how much I can dish theses out without being accused of being antisocial by my family. Sorry if you don't understand some of the plot. Because I don't know how clear I made people's houses I'll tell you now:

Gryffindor: James S Potter, Hugo Weasley, Fern Finnigan, Fred and Roxann Weasley, Zoe-Marie Davies (left), Tommy Jordan (left), there's probably more but I've forgotten any more.

Hufflepuff: Rose Weasley, Roe-Lyn Davies, Lily Potter, Ben Cooper, Molly Weasley. Probs more.

Ravenclaw: Albus S Potter, Scorpius H Malfoy, Belle Davies. More probably.

Slytherin: Craig Flint, Lilith Davies. Probably more.

2:

Belle woke up being encircled by warm, muscular arms. She always woke up drowsy so she was confused, she thought about trying to turnaround to see who it was but when she cast the time telling charm and found that she had 5 minutes until her alarm went off. She quickly shut off the spell when she heard a grumble behind her.

"No, it's too early for waky time." Grumbled James. Belle had a soft smile on her face and she quietly slipped out of James' arms. She gathers her cloths for the day and heads off to the shower. She gets out and dry and dressed once she's finished and heads to the bedroom to do her hair. She walks in and hears:

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

Over and over again and to her amusement, James woke up so suddenly that he fell off of the bed in a tangle of sheets and thwacked his head off of the floor.

"Oof!" Could be heard from James as Belle rushed over to him.

"Are you ok James? So sorry that was my alarm going off. I woke up early and did my stuff but forgot to turn it off." Exclaimed Belle.

"No it's ok, I forgot to put one on yesterday. Best be getting ready."

Once James was ready and bags were packed they locked up and headed to the great hall. They entered to find Roe and Albus at the Ravenclaw table. They were natural early risers whereas Rose and Scorpius were the exact opposite, they could sleep through thunder and lightning surrounding them. So there would be numerous alarm set for them.

"Hey guys. How are you?" Asked Roe.

"Except from a bump on the head I'm fine. Ruddy alarm. Never liked them." Said James.

_**I SAID I WAS SORRY. OH IT WORKS**_. said Belle through their heads.

"That was wired." Exclaimed James.

"Yeah it was" Agreed Belle as they sat down next to their siblings.

"Hey Al do you know who Lils got? I'm a bit worried about her." Asked James.

"No." Reported Al.

"Rose will know. If she remembered that is." Belle added absentmindedly.

"Now we'll never find out until she comes down!" Jokes James.

"Have you seen your timetables yet? They were in the room you live in now." Asked Albus.

"I think I have to go back to the dorm B, I'll be back." Said James.

"No need I picked them up. Here you go J." Said Belle as she handed it to him.

Belles timetable:

Mon/Wed/Fri:

P1: Transfiguration

P2: Charms

-break-

P3: Dance

P4: Athletics

-lunch-

P5: Singing

Tues/Thurs:

P1: Athletics

P2: Transfiguration

-break-

P3: Charms

P4: Dance

-lunch-

P5: Singing

James' timetable:

Mon/Wed/Fri:

P1: Transfiguration

P2: Charms

-break-

P3: Theory of Quiddich

P4: Athletics

-lunch-

P5: Theory of music

Tues/Thurs:

P1: Athletics

P2: Transfiguration

-break-

P3: Charms

P4: Theory of Quiddich

-lunch-

P5: Theory of Music

"We're in some of the same classes." Said James to Belle once they compared timetables. They ate and talked to Lily when she came down with her match, a Hufflepuff boy in her year called Ben Cooper. James and Albus approved of him, they knew he would never hurt a fly but was a strong built boy who would fiercely protect those he loved once you got his trust.

The day went by with James and Belle being partners in the classes they were in together. After break, they went their separate ways; Belle to Dance and James to theory of quidditch. They said there'd probably see each other at athletics.

Belle entered Dance to see that there were only three other students and the professor in the room. Usually the other girls were ecstatic to come to dance. She shrugged and went to the teacher to get instructions. She was told to quickly get dressed into her dance uniform and warm up at the bar like they did last year. When everyone was dressed and had warmed up, their teacher called them in.

"Welcome to 7th year dance, surprisingly we already have a request to dance at an event. Do not worry though children, for we do not need permission to go from your parents because the event is at Hogwarts. If you have read the whole of the rule book or at least the events section, then you would know that Hogwarts is having an open evening where there will be all kind of events going on next Friday, so we have very little time to prepare. There will also be a duo dance contest, so you can decide between yourselves who you go with and then you will be given a song to work with. The boys will be doing this too just to a different song. Now we will listen to the song, learn the choreography, do it over twice and I will decide the formation and who will go where." Explains Miss Bellby. They listened to the song which was called how can you sleep? (Not real I don't ). Belle was of course easily Seen in the formation, being many of her teachers star student.

Class was dismissed and they got dressed and went to go to athletics. Once changed into the generator sports uniform, the 7th year girls went out to find their sports teacher. They found her and found out that you would be doing either gymnastics or cross country for two lessons then you would switch over. Belle was put with 5 other girls in gymnastics and the other six went to cross country running. Once warmed up they got to work on what the teacher told them to do, which was to come up with a floor routine. At some point the 7th year boys came into the same building as them to practice their physical strength with weights, sit ups, press ups, that sort of thing. Coincidentally, they were matched up so that their partners were in the same room. James saw Bell doing a round off into splits to finish her floor routine. She noticed him as she was pulling up from her splits. She did a quick little wave to him before she turned back around only to have to run to slow the fall of her best friend Maisy, who was paired with James' best friend, Scott. She caught the fall of Maisy's head and shouted brace to her as she hit the floor, shoulder first. Maisy's body hit the floor with a loud 'thud' and all hell broke loose. Belle was trying to get her friend out of shock and into a better position, a boy dropped a weight on his foot witch created more noise and panic and the other girls were just getting in the way. Belle confirmed a dislocated shoulder and shouted at Scott.

"SCOTT GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! I DO NOT CARE THAT YOU TWO MAY NOT BE TO CLOSE BUT CAN YOU AT LEAST HELP HER TO THE HOSPITAL WING, AND FOR GOODNESS SAKES JACKSON SHUT UP AND SOMEONE HELP HIM HOBBLE TO THE HOSPITAL WING AND SAVE EVERYONE THEIR EARS!" Scott came over quickly and scooped Maisy up like she weighed as much as a feather and Layla helped her match, Jackson to the hospital wing. After that they spent the last five minutes finishing what they were doing they head back to the changing rooms.

When Belle came out of the girls changing room James was already waiting for her.

"Why haven't you gone to lunch? You must be starving." Said Belle.

"It's lonely walking to lunch alone. What do you have last again?" Asked James.

"Singing. Don't you have theory of music?"

"Yep. We can walk together again I'm next door to you're room."

They finished the walk to the great hall in (unakward) silence, hand in hand much to the delight of most of the teachers. After a much needed fill up on food they went back to their room to drop off their books. They decided to read the rule booklet. There was a rule that said that they had have to had kissed by Friday. Well this was going to be fun.

A/N: I don't own anything except the oc characters and the story line ,rest belong to JK Rowling. By the way I know that Scorpius' mother dies in the cursed child but I'm keeping her because I can and Roe and Belle's Dad is dead. You'll find out why soon. Not sure how often how often I can post I'm not the fastest of writers and I have to reread it multiple times. But yeah.


	3. Chap3

3:

Lily woke up to see Ben tossing and turning in his sleep, a worried yet pained expression donned his face. Lily checked the time, his alarm was about to go off. He suddenly started shouting in his sleep.

"NO! FATHER STOP IT! DONT HERT MOTHER ANYMORE! YOU'VE ALREADY KILLED ANNIE! CALM THE HELL DOWN!" He started thrashing around and moving as if he was receiving punches. In a panic, Lily started calling his name as she didn't want to touch him because she didn't know how he would react.

To end it all Ben awoke to the sound of Lily calling his name and his alarm going off in his face. He sat bolt upright and looked to see Lily looking at him with concern etched on her face.

"What was that Ben? Your Father killed someone? I'm sorry but I'm going to have to owl my dad about this, even if it was just a dream. Or was it a nightmare? Or a vision? Hum."

"No Lily, you can't, you don't understand. My Father he has many enemy's and i dont want your Dad or you on his long list. He is dangerous, I admit but we can't loose him. Mum will be all alone because we have no more relatives. We just can't...". Said Ben sadly. Lily took his hand and held it comfortingly as she gave him a reassuring look.

"I get it you can't let go of a loved one, bit even you admit that he is a dangerous man Ben. In all honesty it would be safer for your dad to be taken away for everyone, especially your Mum. We will figure something out for her so he can't did her if he is ever released from Azkaban. You don't need to come to the trial you just need to give your memories, but you have a better chance of keeping your mum safe by going. He will be away for a long time because from what you said he murderd someone and for what seems to be abuse that's a year for each count of abuse. The public will be much safer with him away from it, please Ben. My father will report it as he is still an Aurora he just needs to catch your Father for hurting your mother." Pleaded and explained Lily.

"Once this information sinks in I'll tell you if you can. Later though, we still have to get dressed and stuff." Lily agreed and got deessed in the bathroom while Ben did in the bedroom. Once bags were packed and doors were locked they headed to the great hall for breakfast. They said hello to Lily's older brothers and sat at the Hufflepuff table.

——

When most of Hogwarts were at breakfast, the owl post came in. Belle and Roe sat at the same table with Albus, James, Ben and Lily when Liliths stern looking black owl came swooping down with a red hissing envelope: a howler. Where's Zoe-Marie's tawny owl dropped from a normal letter, nicked some toast and flew away.

"Uh oh." Came from both girls.

"Brace your ears everyone, Lilith sent a howler!" Shouted James to the hall. Everyone plugged up their ears. Roe peeled away the wax seal and plopped the letter down with a frown.

"WELL THIS IS JUST PEACHY ISN'T IT?! CRAIG FLINT? FOR GOODNESS SAKES THE MINISTRY IS PISSING THEMSELVES AT SOME OF THEASE PARINGS AREN'T THEY NOW? THE AUDACITY OF THEM TO DO THIS! I FEEL PREUSSURED AND ANNOYED AND UNCOMFORTABLE! ME? HAVING CHILDREN? NEVER! ID PROBABLY DROP IT ON ITS HEAD WHEN I FIRST HOLD IT! Zoe is annoyed and just wants a big cuddle but refuses to leave her room until we are all there but she'll get into trouble if she doesn't see her match and snog him. Any way love you both lots see you soon. Lilith.

The letter shredded its self and the hall went back to the buzz of chatter.

"Oh dear. That's not good. She'll like him though when she realises the whole sole mate thing." Said Belle.

"Poor Zoe, read her letter Belle see if it says who her match is. It's sad that we won't be able to leave school to see her I mean we live in hogsmead for peats sake." Complained Roe.

"She's go her old enemy. The ministry is having a laugh with some of the parings." Answers Belle.

A dirty grey owl flew in after the other ones and went to Ben. He looked in fear at the creature and snatched the letter from its talons. It kicked over the water jug on its way off. Ben grabbed the letter in one hand and Lily's in the other.

He pulled them both out of the hall and explained himself.

"It's from my father. I never know what it could be about."

Benjamin, this new marriage law thing This Lily Potter is your match huh? The boy who lived Potter? Good on you matey. Would like to have a private chat with her when I meet her. I'm coming to the open event. Ruff her up the Cooper way otherwise I will.

See you soon son, your father.

"Ruff me up what dose that mean?"

Asks Lily.

"It's dads way of saying fuck you until you forget who you are. He is a womaniser driven by the thought of sex. He uses my mother and threatens her and it's gotten to the point that she knows the drill now seem like she's enjoying herself or get into trouble. She can't leave him because she knows he'll come after her and kill her, like Annie. All she did was try to stand up for mums honour after he came home pissed with another woman. The argument ensued when the other woman left.

One thing led to another and Annie passed away from blunt force trauma to the head in the form of a sledgehammer. Merlin knows why he had that with him. I've had to lie to him about my virginity and he bullied me mercilessly when he found out what house I was put into. He's not a nice person." Explained Ben.

"Oh. Isn't it a bit early to be talking about..". Asks Lily.

"No. I read the booklet thing last night and it said kiss by the end of the week and sex once a week. Sooo that's probably what the mean."

"Oh well then." Says Lily and pulls Ben in by the couller, heart pumping wildly and placed her lips on his. He didn't respond immediately, but when he did it was caring and not as forced as it seemed to be. It's like the feeling you get when you know that something is supposed to be in your life and for the better. Which their faces flushed, they pulled away for air (much needed at that). They slipped their hands together and Ben crumpled the letter into a ball and shoved it to the deep depths of the school bag.


	4. Loved up

4:

A/N: sorry it took so long for my previous chapter to come out, I forgot about it and then I went back to school and homework came along as well as a family tragedy. So yeah, sorry. I'll try to get them out more. Suggestions are always open. I also added dance and music and athletics etc to widen the range of what students could do because the wizarding world was ever expanding allowing more ranges of jobs that aren't like a ministry worker or a robe seller or something. On with the story. Almost /

Roe-LynAlbus

BelleJames

RoseScorpius

LilyBenjamin

HugoFern

LilithCraig

Zoe-MarieTommy

LouisRóisín

DominiquePatrick

Fred jr.Anna

RoxanneEthan

Probably more couples that I've forgot about oops :!

The week passed by in bliss for some and hell for others. Couples were snogging all over the show and getting loved up in their tens by the day. By Thursday, all the younger years that weren't involved huddled together and stayed in their common rooms, not wanting to walk around a corner to see a couple kissing passionately. Classes went on and howlers were sent in a few at a day when parents started to read all of the rule booklet.

Friday, first week back:

The first week back was gruelling, as student of all years planner and practiced roles and routines for the

upcoming open evening. Belle always came back to the flat thing exhausted every day she had a club. Some days she had only seen James when they were in their room or at meals or certain classes or for a few hours in the evening before bed. James usually comes back only to get dressed so he could eat then come back and do homework with Belle. He had his afternoon school clubs and commitments, but had Quiddich practice more often when the new additions to teams were announced. The griffindor captain wanted the team to look shiny and brilliant next to the other teams and had even the beaters train until then flew to the floor to only flop off their brooms and lay on the floor for a bit.

Friday started uneventfully with both James and Belle sighing as they slipped out of bed. They got ready slung their bags over their shoulders and ate with little decorum. They sang themselves sore and trained and practiced until they might drop. Friday was of course the day that parents could watch the lessons. Some were disappointed that they couldn't get a sneak peak of the singing and the dance routines for the open day. The professors had sympathy for their students and they had little free time to even breath and so set less homework or easy prices to help with next lesson. James breathes a sigh of relief when the bell rings and goes to meet Belle. They walk peacefully to their dormitory and shook off their robes loosened their ties and lobbed shoes behind themselves. Belle knew full well that she and James hadn't kissed yet and it was Friday. After a while of just sitting haphazardly on the sofa, James got up and declared he was going to the shower.

I knew that neither of us everything locked the door while we showered as we trusted each other and she knew that he would be in there for a while. She took a deep breath in and got up. She took off her socks and put them in her shoes and folded their cloaks away and removed her school jumper and tie.

She went to the bathroom door and open it quietly and shut it with a click, alerting him of her presence. She unbuttoned her shirt and let it drop to the floor and pulled down her skirt. She stood there in her bra and panties that were a matching fire engine red. At this point James got curious and turned around to see the sight of Bell stood there unclasping her bra. She took it off with ease and let it fall away leaving a sight for James to marvel in. She reached down and her pants were gone. She went to the glass shower door and opens it a bit to let herself in, but not let the steam out. She walked the short distance over to James.

"Mind if I join?" She asked cheekily and stood on her tip toes. She took his hands and placed them on her hips and she took his face and brought their lips together. Surprised by her boldness, he took a moment to respond, but once he came around he responded with curiosity. He nibbled her lower lip and gained access. She tasted of toffee and peach. Made sense he thought. James's hands wondered to her lower back and the other to her thigh. Belles hands found his hair and the other trailed his arm. His lips found her jawline and neck and he found her sweet spot and sucked and kissed at it. That got a moan from Belle and James carries on. They were both marvelling in the moment. Bell jumped up and James caught her with ease. Belle magically turned off the shower and dried them both and then they went to do the deed.

After it all, James asked "wait do you think our parents could see? Can't they request to see us since it's still part of the school day?" Both heads snapped away from where they were and they scrambled to find some clothes.

——

"Ha! They think we can see them in their dorms. I've never seen James look so flustered!" Laughed Ginny.

——

At dinner there were more rows and more places set out for dinner for the parents who wanted to eat with them.

Roe and Rose sat with Albus and Scorpius with all their parents not too far away.

"So are you all ready for tomorrow then?" Asks Ginny.

"More or less. Have you see the schedule for it yet? I got so annoyed when they put a sing off in it just to pass time." Ranted Rose.

"But you signed up for it didn't you?" "Yes of course I did I'm not silly. The music teacher also asked me to play some of the instruments."

"Tipical." Scoffed Hugo as they ate and talked the night away.


End file.
